The Kids of Glory Vol 1: The Test of the Shinobi
by Kuwabaras pupil-I.P.Freely
Summary: Naruto is now a jounin and he has three new students to look after. A major sequel to NO GUTS NO GLORY FINISHED VOL.1!
1. Master Naruto?

The Kids of Glory

Chapter One: Master Naruto?

Another beautiful day in the hidden leaf village and Naruto was just getting up. Naruto hopped out of bed at first light. This was not usual for the Jounin but today was a special day. Today Naruto was going to get his first three Genin students. He had been looking forward to it ever since he had become a Jounin. He wanted to be a good mentor like Iruka and Kakashi were to him. But they still had to pass their first test. He had already decided to give them the same first test as Kakashi had given him and the other two members of team seven. Naruto finished getting dressed and eating his breakfast and decided to head out to meet his new students.

Naruto had not changed much in the past years. He had gotten taller and he had gotten stronger. He was still the kid who planned to become the next Hokage. But that was not today's task. No today he was planning to have a little fun so he hurried to the academy where his new students would be waiting. He realized that all of this thinking was going to make him late. Just like Kakashi Naruto thought to himself as he arrived at the academy. He opened the door to see three very impatient Genins.

The first one was a boy with short black hair and brown eyes that seemed to smile. This one boy was fairly short and he had a small black tail of hair at the end of his head, which had been braided. He was wearing a gray dogi with a black belt. He wore his headband proudly over his forehead. The girl sitting next to him was wearing an American football jersey of all things and black torn up jeans. She had short brown hair that only went to her shoulders. She had the same brown eyes as her teammate next to her she was standing with her arms crossed not looking to happy. The third and final member was wearing a ninja outfit skintight but he didn't have the hood cover his face or hair. He had red bowl head cut hair. He had hazel eyes and lots of brown freckles. He unlike his two teammates had his headband wrapped around his waist.

Naruto waved and the boy in the gray dogi and the tough girl frowned at him. But the red headed boy smiled. "Sorry I'm late I got lost on the road of life," Naruto said to the Genins. They all looked confused. "Okay" Naruto continued "how about some introductions?"

The redheaded boy went first. "My name is Yingchi Kai. I like to fight and train. I also love to joke around. My favorite style of fighting is Taijutsu mainly judo. What I absolutely hate is when I am attacked from behind. My biggest goal is to be the very best at hand-to-hand combat." Naruto had decided he liked this smiling kid but knew there was more to him he looked at the other two.

The black haired boy went next. "I am Tykiei Shiro. I also like to fight and train. But I prefer to use Ninjutsu. My main style is Earth moving. I love Ramen though it's my favorite food. My best style of fighting in taijutsu has to be Tai Kwon Do. My biggest goal is to beat someone who's been stronger than me all my life." Naruto nodded at this boy.

"And finally the girl with the football jersey" Naruto said nodding at the girl with brown hair. "I am Tykiei Koryana. Everyone calls me Anna. I have advanced a grade ahead. I don't like my brother here" she nudges her head towards Shiro. "I also like ramen. I like taijutsu and I prefer Karate. My number one goal is to be the strongest women ninja in the village" Anna finished and sat back down looking at their new Jounin teacher. "Hold on a sec. You two are brother and sister" Naruto asked and the Genins nodded. "How is that possible? Are you two twins?"

"No I skipped a grade because of my knowledge of Nin, Gen, and Taijutsu. And my brother is only a year older so I naturally got paired with him but I am a very intelligent person that's needed in every team." Anna answered proudly. But her brother scoffed and added "She has a bit of a short fuse too," Anna kicked Shiro in the back of the head and the black haired Genin hit the far wall hard. "SEE!" Shiro shouted pointing at her.

"I can't help it if you tick me off" Anna said firmly. Naruto smiled at his three students knowing he was in over his head. "OK I am Uzamaki Naruto. I love Ramen as well. I also train very hard I don't use taijutsu like you three. I use street style fighting. But that's all besides the point" Naruto said, "What's really important is the fact that you all get a goodnights rest. Because tomorrow you will have your test to see if you have what it takes to be a ninja".

The three Genins stared at Naruto confused yet again. Tomorrow you will begin to test your strength in survival training. So I wouldn't suggest eating too much unless you like to puke. And be ready for the worst" Naruto said this smiling "meet me in the forest where we will begin your first test as ninja's. Bring any and all of your shinobi weapons. Trust me its better to have it and not need it than to need it and not have it. See you all tomorrow." Then Naruto disappeared leaving the other three to use their afternoon know they pleased. Little did they know that their mentor was still watching them from not too far away?

"You two can do whatever you want by I am going to perfect my taijutsu for tomorrow so I can be ready for master Naruto." Kai said to his teammates. Shiro nodded in agreement and Anna also nodded. They all left and went their separate ways. Shiro went into the forest to practice his art of the moving earth. Kai practiced taijutsu on a two hundred pound dummy. Anna studied her scrolls on all of the shinobi skills. It seemed the three would be prepared for anything except what was going to happen the next day.


	2. The weak Fall first

The Kids of Glory

Chapter 2: The weak fall first

Shiro woke up on the day ok the test ready for anything. He got himself dressed in his dogi and headed to eat at the breakfast table. Anna was waiting and she was not too happy with her brother. "Hurry up we're going to be late." Anna said to her brother "You know your not supposed to eat anything before the test". Shiro didn't seem to notice he quickly finished eating and headed outside with his sister. Halfway to the stage of the final test they were met up by Kai. "So are you guys ready for this new test?" Kai asked his teammates "I mean it's going to be tough". Shiro smiled and put both of his hands behind his head. "There's no way that we're gonna fail this test." Shiro said, "I mean separate we are all decent fighters but together we are unstoppable." Kai smiled at this comment.

They all knew he was right. Shiro and Kai had been best friends forever. Whenever one did something so did the other. When Anna was old enough she tagged along with the older boys. Together they wreaked all sorts of havoc and there was never a task the three couldn't complete together. But that was the whole problem with this new test.

The three Genins arrived at the training area where their new master was waiting for them. This was unexpected. Naruto was dressed in his old ninja outfit he wore as a Genin and was not wearing his usual flack jacket. He was wearing orange pants and an orange coat with a white shirt underneath. Obviously it wasn't the same size as the clothes he wore as a Genin. "Hey what's with the getup" Kai asked his teacher "why aren't you wearing your Jounin clothing?" Naruto looked at the redheaded ninja and smiled remembering his old days as a Genin. "This was the exact same outfit I wore when I took this test" Naruto said to his students "Today is a reminder of the Hardship I had to go through to become a ninja of the hidden leaf". Naruto set a timer on a wooden tree stump. "At exactly noon this timer will go off and that will be the end of the test understood?" Naruto asked the three Genins and they all nodded "Good then prepare". Kai raised his hand though "Um? Master Naruto what exactly is our test anyways?" Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out two small bells. "This will be your test" Naruto said, "Your mission will be to get one of these bells". The three Genins looked at their teacher confused. "Let me explain your mission is to get one of these two bells those who do not retrieve a bell will be tied to one of those tree stumps and will have top watch me eat their lunch simple enough" Naruto said this to his students and they all sighed in disappointment realizing the real reason that Naruto told them not to eat any lunch.

Then Anna noticed something "Master Naruto there are only two bells though!" She exclaimed. Naruto smiled a wicked smile "Yes which means one of you will definitely be heading for that stump" The three Genins sighed again in disappointment. "Now you can use an and all of our shinobi tools and if you do you better aim to kill otherwise" Naruto looked directly at Anna "it will be ineffective. So now the test starts I suggest you all hide" before Naruto even finished his sentence the three Genins were nowhere to be found. These three just might give me a challenge Naruto thought to himself. Naruto began to walk around the forest.

Naruto walked directly below Anna. Now's as a good a time as any I suppose Anna thought as she dropped down she pulled out a kunai here goes nothing. Anna aimed her kunai directly at Naruto's unprotected back. When suddenly SNAP. Naruto had caught Anna in mid-air holding her wrists away from himself. Anna was held off the ground and she aimed a kick at Naruto's mid-section. Naruto bent his hips just enough to avoid the attack and then dropped Anna. Anna landed on her feet and quickly stuck her leg out to sweep Naruto's legs. Naruto did a simple back flip to avoid Anna's attack. Anna drew a second kunai and began to slash at her new teacher. Naruto simply moved his body just enough to dodge. Naruto was much faster than her it was obvious that he was toying with her to find out her strength. "I thought you preferred karate?" Naruto told his student "You should stick to what your good at you know". She's fast though much faster than her average age group Naruto thought as he dodged another slash but she has so much rage she couldn't control it. Naruto sighed at the girl's poor waste of energy. Finally he grabbed her right wrist and kicked her kunai out of her left hand. Then before she could react Naruto flipped her over using her right wrist to do so. Anna hit the ground hard! And then Naruto took her second kunai out of her hand.

"Not bad but you better control that anger little girl" Naruto told his pupil "Lesson one always listen to your master and lesson two never attack in anger". Anna's blood began to boil. Who does this guy think he is I know that Anna though and she rose to her feet. Anna then charged Naruto but Naruto stayed completely calm as if nothing was going to happen. Anna aimed a high spinning kick at Naruto's head but Naruto simply raised his left forearm and blocked the attack as if it was a attempt at tagging Naruto. She then aimed a chop at Naruto's Mid-section but he simply caught her wrist again. "HUH?" was Anna's only response as Naruto elevated her and tossed her into a tree. She hit the tree hard and fell down sitting in an upright position looking at her master. "See you forgot the first two rules already" Naruto said, "You are pretty good though for a girl".

Anna was ticked now, which wasn't helping her very much. If anything Anna's temper was the leading factor in her defeat so far. For a girl! FOR A GIRL! That was pretty good for anybody Anna thought he's going to pay. Anna rose to her feet yet again and she charged her master yet again. Naruto sighed yet again as Anna ran at him. Anna threw a violent right hook. Naruto lifted his right hand and blocked Anna's punch and threw a small right-handed punch into her gut. Anna Crumpled to the ground after the viscous blow. "That is why the weak fall first" Naruto said to his student and turned away from her.

Naruto left her alone and went to see if he could find the other two and test their full strength. Mathew dropped down from his hiding place to confront his Master. "Well it looks like its you and me Master Naruto" Mathew said "And I am a lot stronger than Anna"

End of chapter 2 Uh-oh cliffhanger. Do you think Kai has a shot against a Jounin I doubt it myself but I'm going to check it out anyways. 


	3. The Ultimate Taijitsu

The Kids of Glory

Chapter 3: The Ultimate Taijutsu

Kai stood in front of his sensei in a Tiger Stance. Both of Kai's hands were open and held in a boxer type position. This was advanced taijutsu that usually isn't used by Genins. Kai began to sidestep around Naruto in that stance. Naruto on the other hand did not get in a stance he merely stood upright and awaited Kai's attack. Kai decided to open up with the Tiger Amateur Open. But there was nothing amateurish about this technique. What you had to do was throw two quick jabs, which would be blocked, and then you would aim a leg sweep, which would be jumped over and after that you would turn and quickly aim a jumping kick at their chest. It didn't work out like that though. After Kai did the leg sweep Naruto jumped over as planned but then Kai jumped up and aimed for the kick Naruto blocked with both of his forearms and the attack was stopped harmlessly.

"Not bad" Naruto said to his Genin Student "Not bad at all that's pretty advanced Taijutsu you got there". Kai simply stood back up and tried to rethink his strategy. Then Kai took the same Tiger stance as before. This time Naruto held his two hands outward and both hands open in an obvious karate stance. Kai knew exactly what to do against karate. Kai took several quick choppy steps toward Naruto and grabbed his left wrist Naruto planned to count by grabbing Kai's own wrist but unfortunately for Naruto Kai was counting on it. Kai then leaned back and planted both feet on Naruto's stomach then Kai extended his legs to send Naruto flying. Naruto quickly recovered from this technique though. He bounced from one tree to the next until he stood back in front of Kai.

Kai not dwelling on the fact that his technique had failed decided it was time to stop messing around. He got in his favorite stance. His brother's stance. Ryu taught that stance to Kai." Don't you think that jutsu is a little too advanced for you?" Naruto asked his Student "No if I want to be the very best at taijutsu then I have to be willing to try the hardest techniques" Kai responded "My brother taught me that. He also said this stance is uneatable" "I doubt that" Naruto said, "No one jutsu is unbeatable if that were true then no one would use different jutsu"

"I will not lose in this stance!" Kai yelled "I shall never lose in this stance my brother taught it to me"

FLASHBACK

Two young redheaded boys are training on a grassy hill. The older one had just tossed the younger one down. "You can't beat me using that move I taught you that move," Ryu said to his younger brother Kai. "That's because you taught me every taijutsu I know big brother". Ryu smiled at his little brother. "Here let me show you a new one this technique is super cool and is only for extreme usage"  
That day Ryu taught his little brother his own sacred technique. The Bear stance. This stance had three moves that were said by Ryu to be unstoppable which is why it was Ryu's pride and joy.

END FLASHBACK

I will not forget you brother not even in death are you truly forgotten Kai thought I will honor all that you have taught me. Kai took a confident step foreword and said" I WILL NOT LOSE WITH THIS TAIJUTSU THIS IS MY BROTHERS ULTIMATE TAIJUTSU!" Naruto smiled at the boy's determination and he went head on to confront it. Kai walked up and charged his hands full of chakara. His hands began to glow red. "Come on then Master!" Kai yelled, "Prove me wrong!"

After Naruto was close enough Kai struck, he took a step foreword and jammed his fists in Naruto's armpits. Then Kai lifted Naruto into the air and continued this motion until Naruto slammed on the ground behind him. This attack was meant to paralyze all the muscles in the body. It was one of the three unstoppable taijutsu techniques. Naruto felt as if he couldn't move any muscle in his body. So the Red fists of Razor Air was a success Kai thought now I just need to take a bell. Kai was tired he used a lot of chakara for that attack. But he continued on and walked over to the paralyzed Naruto. Kai reached to take one of the bells strapped to his waist but suddenly Naruto's hand reached out and grabbed Kai's wrist. This isn't possible he should be paralyzed for at least an hour Kai thought shocked that his master could still move. Naruto stood up and shook his head trying to think straight. Even though Naruto wasn't paralyzed he was in a lot of pain.

"How can you still move after that attack" Kai asked, "You should be temporarily paralyzed" Naruto looked over at Kai and smiled. "I've seen that technique before so I knew how to counter it." Naruto said "So I simply placed part of my chakara in my armpits to block the effects of the Red Fists of Razor Air." Kai was shocked at the fact that his master had seen that attack it was only used by his brother and himself. "That attack was only used by my brother Ryu" Kai said, "Did you know him?" Naruto looked right at the Genin and said "Ryu the Fierce yes I knew him he was a good man" Kai was stunned almost no one knew his brother any more and was still alive to talk about it. This was a surprise that Kai smiled at. Well I better not use another one of Jacob's attacks he'll be expecting those Kai thought I guess its time for the Tiger Claw taijutsu.

Kai took the Tiger stance yet again but this time he filled his hands with all of his remaining chakara. The air around Kai was vibrating and red sparks cracked around Kai open hands. Kai only had enough chakara for two good hits but one should knock Naruto out or so he thought. Kai charged his sensei with a speed Naruto had never seen in a Genin with the possible exception of Rock Lee. Kai through his first Punch with his left hand aimed directly at Naruto's gut. Naruto sidestepped Kai as if he was going in slow motion. Kai not waiting for his master to get into a better stance leaped from his current position at Naruto and then Kai threw a right jab at Naruto's face. Naruto not being able to dodge raised his left hand and blocked the jab. Pain shot through Naruto's entire arm but Kai didn't get a decent hit and Naruto was still conscious. Naruto then leaped back standing in front of a tree. Then Naruto noticed that he couldn't move his left arm after the punch that Kai threw. Kai with only one arm left charged ran at his master and swung a left hook Naruto sidestepped. Kai's Fist hit the tree and the tree exploded this explosion knocked Kai twenty feet away and was unconscious. Naruto walked over and checked his pulse to see that Kai was still all right.

Naruto walked away from Kai to see if the final challenger would show up. Then Shiro walked out from his hiding spot to confront master Naruto. "I am much more of a challenge than the other two" Shiro said as he reached back for one of his weapons "I will bring you to defeat". Naruto once again smiled as he realized he liked these three Genins they were all as strong and as cocky as he was when he was Genin. "You know what lets find out if you're as tough as you say you are" Naruto said and walked towards his 


	4. Shiro vs Naruto Place Your Bets

The Kids of Glory

Chapter 4: Shiro vs. Naruto place your bets

Shiro stood ready for anything in front of his new sensei. Naruto had his hands in front of him both open hand in an obvious karate stance. The wind blew Shiro's braid around his face. Shiro charged Naruto with a high kick aimed at Naruto's head Naruto blocked with his good forearm and aimed a sliding trip at Shiro but Shiro jumped over it and landed behind Naruto. Then Shiro wrapped his arms around Naruto in an attempt to judo flip him backwards. Naruto lifted his left foot and his heel crushed the privates between Shiro's legs then Naruto turned around and hit Shiro in the face with a hard right hook Shiro went flying. Shiro landed hard several feet away but he rose to his feet. just as I thought Shiro thought to himself can't beat him with taijutsu maybe I should try some Genjisu.

Shiro held his two hands up with two fingers sticking out. He held one hand vertical and the other was horizontally behind his first hand. Naruto recognized this Genjutsu considering he had used it so many times before on hundreds of occasions. It was The Art of The Doppelganger. Shiro stood there and focused his chakara. "ART OF THE DOPPEL GANGER!" Shiro shouted and three copies of himself appeared. " Ha you might be able to beat one of me but try to take on three" Shiro taunted and all four of them charged Naruto. Naruto watched as the four Shiro's proceeded to attack him. Naruto sighed for what seemed the hundredth time today. Naruto hit the first one ,knowing it was only a copy, with an open palm strike. He kicked the second copy with a simple street style punch and watched it disappear like the last one. And finally the last two were beaten by the same roundhouse kick. The copy disappeared and the original got slammed against a tree.

"You can't beat me with that low form of taijutsu" Naruto said " Because of your current speed and your low level of knowledge on taijutsu just isn't enough for me"

"Well you never use your trump card first" Shiro responded "That's one of the first lessons you learn at the academy" Naruto smiled at this kid. " Yeah that may be true but something you need to know that they don't teach you at the academy" Naruto said "is the fact that if you don't attack with your all at any point of the fight you might as well forfeit" Shiro did a kip (Kicking your legs into the air while on the ground to get back to your feet using the momentum) and got back to his feet.

Shiro took another stance one hand open palmed and held away from his body. The other was with a closed fist held close to the body. This was his Tai Kwon Do specialty stance. Shiro closed his eyes and his body began to radiate with chakara. Impressive the boy has more chakara then I suspected Naruto thought maybe he will be tougher than I first predicted. Naruto watched as the young Genin opened his eyes and a blue aura surrounded Shiro's body. "So is this low Taijutsu for you" Shiro asked his sensei as he took a few steps toward Naruto. "No but there is one flaw in it" Naruto responded smiling "The fact that move wont work against me if you use it"

Shiro got angry very quick and he leapt four feet into the air and kicked at Naruto. Naruto ducked the powerful kick and uppercut Shiro in the chin. Shiro flew eight more feet in the air before crashing down landing hard on his back. "You want to know why that jutsu wont work on me?" Naruto asked his pupil. But the black haired Genin charged again. Shiro threw a hard right hook at Naruto but Naruto ducked it and kicked Shiro immediately in the mid-section and Shiro fell again. Shiro didn't get knocked off his feet this time and quickly ran back at his master he began to punch with both fists as fast a possible. Naruto calmly dodged each attack and finally with his left hand he caught one of Shiro's punches and began to squeeze. Shiro was shocked that the effects of the Tiger Claw had worn off already. Naruto smiled and then he punched Shiro hard in the face busting his lip open. Shiro sank down to one knee and began to pant hard.

"How can you dodge all of my attacks so easily" Shiro asked "My Taijutsu is extremely strong and fast"

"Two reasons so listen up" Naruto said "One when powering up your muscles with chakara like you just did it slows you down unless you are used to the effects of this jutsu which I doubt because that takes years and years of training and focus. Two I am much faster and stronger than you no matter what. The strongest person I ever fought with taijutsu was much faster and stronger than you and your friend Kai put together" Shiro was shocked at this statement how could anyone be that strong it didn't seem possible. Shiro rose to his feet and powered down his Tai Kwon Do specialty technique. "Well if that's true than this is just a waste of chakara" Shiro said "I guess its true what they say about you master Naruto. That you are the strongest person to ever to not challenge the Hokage in the Leaf's history". Naruto laughed at this comment "Yes it is true do you know why" Naruto asked "It's because I not only want to become Hokage I want to surpass everyone who was Hokage before" Suddenly Naruto was behind Shiro and then he kicked Shiro hard in the back. Damn how could he possibly be that fast Shiro thought it just doesn't seem possible. "That's why the call me Naruto the Paramount" Naruto said and he charged this time. Shiro didn't eve know what was happening Naruto hit Shiro at least ten times within the eighth of a second and then kicked Shiro in the chin. Shiro flew into the air but before he could land Naruto was above him his speed is incredible Shiro thought as Naruto jammed his elbow hard on Shiro's chest. Shiro hit the ground extremely hard. Shiro spat out blood on the ground and rose to his feet. Shiro calmly wiped the blood from his mouth and spread it on his hands. Naruto noticed this and was curious.

"What are you doing kid?" Naruto asked his pupil "I have no idea what kind of jutsu that is"

"This isn't any jutsu that you know of Master Naruto because it was invented by my brother" Shiro said "So lets see you stop me this round I wont come at you with anything less than my all now I am going to stick with my own bread and butter Ninjutsu!"

End Chapter 4 The fight between Shiro and Naruto is heating up. What is this Ninjutsu that Shiro is planning to use next? Will the three students be able to move on from this test? I don't know I just write this stuff

Kuwabara: Have you started to write anything else about me?

Its still in the workshop so don't worry about it 


	5. Shiro's Last Shot

Ok yo it seems as if no one actually likes this story I mean darn! I've been trying really hard on this one and everyone is telling me its dogshit. OK this goes out to Simeon the conqueror: ok I know you're not flaming so this is not to get you back ok. (By the way your stuff is pretty damn good) I have read most of the Naruto manga at least up to chapter 217. Another thing what names is I spelling wrong? I spelled Naruto right and I know I spelled my new characters names right so what are you talkin' about? As for the spelling I am sorry I have to use notepad I and I don't have spell check. But I promise from now on that I will proofread it all before posting it up. This is to sensui: Look I know you like the story but don't diss other reviewers they're just tryin' to help. This is for everyone who has a problem with my first few chapters for dumb reasons: I changed the names. I am sorry about the American football jersey plus my new characters that will appear later will not be as bad. This is for NickNova: Dude just chill out about the culture. Naruto has changed over the years and so has the village so just deal with it! This is to all of the fellow authors out there: HAVE SOME PATIENCE! This is one of my first fanfics so cut me some slack on all of the petty problems with it ok Thanks for reviewing even If it was a flame. If you want to ask me anything just review it and ill answer your questions in the next chapter ok sorry enough with wasting time on with the show! 

The Kids of Glory Chapter 5: Shiro's Last Shot

Kai who was hurting and tired was leaning against a tree watching Naruto and Shiro fight he noticed that Shiro was getting schooled in a type of Jutsu he never perfected. Shiro's strongpoint was NinJutsu it always had been and always will be. But for some reason he was attacking with TaiJutsu that Kai himself couldn't beat his master with. Then it hit him he's testing Naruto to see how strong he really is Kai thought.

Anna, who was also tired and beat, was watching the fight very close not planning to miss a second of the action. She was kneeling down in the middle of the forest watching Shiro trying to see what he would do next.

Shiro was focusing his chakara into the blood surrounding his hands. Naruto stood in a battle stance this time round prepared for some unknown attack. The blood on Shiro's hands glowed and began to float away from Shiro's hands into a small blood ball. "The blood is the purest form of chakara there is" Shiro said and sparks exploded around the blood ball "so imagine what it will do to you if it hits you full on" Naruto understood perfectly well what would happen if the ball were to connect with him he would not be pretty.

Shiro Released the Blood Orb and shouted "ART OF THE BLOOD ORB!" The Blood Orb headed for Naruto but the Jounin smiled his confident smile and jumped over it. "That was a waste of chakara don't you think?" Naruto asked while walking towards his student "What are you going to do now kid?" Shiro merely smiled at Naruto and said "I don't think it was a waste of energy why don't you just look to see what's behind you" Naruto turned to see the Blood Orb coming back at him. "The great thing about this form of NinJutsu is the fact since it's my blood I can control it with ease" Shiro said to Naruto. Naruto jumped out of the way again this time the Orb missed him by less than a foot. 'Ok I need a plan' Naruto thought 'screw a plan I'm tired of playing teacher its time to put these kids in their place'. Naruto ran at Shiro. Shiro's eyes widened because he knew what Naruto was going to do one way or the other. 'Damn he's going to hit me if I don't do something quick 'Shiro thought' any other choice' Shiro Dropped the NinJutsu and the Orb splattered on the ground.

Shiro did several signs with his hands and shouted "ART OF THE OCEAN SAND!" Then Shiro punched the ground with both of his hands. A single red line of chakara surrounded Naruto and suddenly Naruto was six feet under literally. "This NinJutsu turns the ground into a liquid instead of a solid" Shiro said "Give up now and I'll let you go" Shiro was grinning at his little move. Shiro realized he did what no other ninja could he had beaten Naruto. (AN: sorry kid time to wake up from dreamland) Suddenly a hand emerged from beneath Shiro and grabbed his ankle. "Aw shit!" Naruto pulled himself up to the surface by using Shiro's leg. On Naruto's way up he planted his right knee hard into Shiro's gut. Shiro fell back yet again clutching his sides.

"Okay that was a half decent trick you tried" Naruto said "But I wouldn't even be a Chuunin if I couldn't counter it" Shiro smiled and got back to his feet yet again. Shiro threw a punch at Naruto but Naruto caught it with ease. Naruto kicked Shiro in the face with his left leg knocking him back against a tree. "Time is of the essence it's almost noon" Naruto said "I thought you learned that TaiJutsu wasn't going to work on me" Shiro smiled "Your right I remember something about you beating the snot out of me physically" he responded "But hey lets have one more go what do you say?"

"I have no idea what the hell you are talking about" Naruto said "You already used your trump card what else can you do?" Shiro was grinning now "Wrong I used some powerful NinJutsu but I haven't used my trump card yet time for you to see my best one". Shiro closed his eyes and put his hands together again. 'Focus I can do this now! Crane! Ox! Horse!' Shiro thought 'now finish it!' Shiro opened his eyes and shouted "ART OF THE ROCK TORNADO!" at first nothing happened. 'must have been a dud' Naruto thought and began to advance but then slowly the wind began to kick up. The ground around Shiro was elevating and huge chunks of earth were in the air. They began to swirl. They continued their constant motion until it had become just as Shiro said it a Rock Tornado. The Rock Tornado was finished materializing and began to advance towards Naruto. 'holy high hell what am I gonna do against that' Naruto thought 'well I might as well neutralize the damn thing my way'. Naruto put his hands together and a small wind ball appeared in Naruto's hands. It was the Rasengan. The Rasengan had grown to the size of a soccer ball. The Rock Tornado continued to rampage towards Naruto but Naruto stayed calm and finished with Rasengan. Suddenly Naruto released the Rasengan. The Rasengan hit the rock Tornado reversing the wind effect forcing the technique to stop dead in its tracks.

Shiro's jaw dropped. His number one technique had just been brushed off like a toy. Naruto charged Shiro. Shiro just stood there not even thinking about stopping the attack. Suddenly Naruto was in front of Shiro. Naruto spun 360 degrees and heel kicked Shiro in the face. Shiro fell to the ground beaten and exhausted. Suddenly the bell went off and the test was over. The other two heard it as well. Their hearts sank Shiro's last shot had failed.

End of chapter 5 Alright I liked that so I wonder what will happen to these three new students will they be sent back to the academy tune in next time to find out

Kuwabara: That line is so cliché' it's sickening

You know I am getting mighty sick of you

Kuwabara: tough cause you are my pupil who hasn't even mastered the spirit sword

Forget you. Okay please review. If you could keep the flames on the down low. 


	6. Why You Failed

Ok reviewers: thanks for the reviews and thanks for being patient anyways enough with the small talk here is chapter 6

The Kids of Glory Chapter 6: Why You Failed

The three new Genin's were now tied to the three stumps. They were far from happy. Naruto was standing in front of them. "So who wants to know why they failed today?" Naruto asked while reaching for the first lunch. None of them said a word. "None of you want to know?" Naruto asked "Is it because you are too ashamed to ask?" The three stayed silent. "Fine then I'll tell you why heck I'll go down the row we'll start with the girl" Naruto said standing in front of Anna with his arms crossed. "First off could you have been any more suspicious?" Naruto asked "I mean if your trying to hide at least conceals your body completely I could see your right arm completely but I waited to see what you would do first." Anna looked at the ground. "For the love of Pete girl you need to calm down and stop attacking with so much rage" Naruto started to eat the rice ball in the lunch and walked in front of Kai.

"Okay you are a completely different story. What in the hell were you trying to do?" Naruto asked "Jesus. I mean after you try one style and it doesn't work did it ever occur to you maybe you should try something besides Taijutsu?" Kai shrugged his shoulders and watched Naruto finish his rice ball. "Your brother was excellent at Taijutsu but he also knew when it wouldn't work" Naruto said and began to eat some of the Ramen in the first lunch.

Naruto walked down to Shiro. "Jeez what didn't you do wrong lets start at the top of the list shall we." Naruto said "You used way too much chakra at the beginning of the fight. You used techniques that are far advanced for your level of training and worst of all you tried to do techniques that could have killed you in the process bonehead! This was just a test you should have saved those techniques for life or death situations."

Naruto stood in five feet back so they could all see him. Naruto began eating out of the second lunch and the three groaned in hunger. "Of all the students they could have given me they gave me three loudmouth hotshots" Naruto said pacing. "I would trade you guys in a second for three kids who don't know how to properly throw a shuriken because I don't like show-offs". 'At least not anymore' Naruto thought 'not since I botched up that one mission I can't think about that right now'. "Listen up kids your biggest mistake by far was working individually" All three of them snapped their heads to attention.

"Ok hold on wait a second what are you talkin' about" Kai asked "there were only two bells one of us would have been tied to a stump anyways" 'now they're catching on' Naruto thought. "Yes but I did occur to you that maybe this test was made to test the bond between you three let me tell you something." Naruto said "That was a pathetic excuse for friendship between you three. I was told that you three were good friends and you worked great together" All three of the students looked down at their feet in shame. "My god who taught you all your advanced Jutsu's anyways?" Naruto asked. "Our brothers" All three of the Genins said together. Naruto looked at three a very pissed off.

"Hold on let me get this straight you were all taught those advanced Jutsu's by Yingchi Ryu and Tykiei Jin am I right" The three Genin's all nodded. Naruto smacked his forehead "If Ryu was alive I'd kill him. And Jin is gonna get what's coming to him later. He's Master Rock Lee's student right?" The Three Genin's nodded again. "Can you guys talk anymore or you just like to nod a lot?" Naruto asked.

"We like to nod" Kai said.

"Well knock it off" Naruto said finishing the second lunch. "tell you guys what instead of sending you three back to the academy I'll give you one more shot I'll give you all fifteen minutes to get both bells away from me if you do that then you all pass"

"Do we have a choice?" Anna asked.

"What are you crazy? Of course we'll do it!" Shiro said. Naruto untied them and said "you three can share the last lunch but as soon as your finished the time will start again" The Three gobbled up the food as quickly as possible. The three finished eating and immediately got into fighting positions. 'I have to do this so I can be the best Kai thought. 'This is my only chance to prove that I am valuable on the battlefield. 'If I don't do this now I'll never be ready' Shiro thought. The three advanced for their last chance.

End of chapter 6

Whew I don't know about you guys but I think those three have got a good chance

Kuwabara: Yeah whatever you know everything you are writing the story

With help from you

Kuwabara: yeah what's your point APPRENTICE!

I simply don't have one anyways please review 


	7. ThreeonOne

Ok guys look I am sorry that the chapter before this one was soooo short and I am sorry that it took so long to finish this fic as well but I have it finished and here we go Chapter seven I hope you like this chapter it took me forever.

The Kids of Glory Chapter 7: Three-on-One

Naruto stood in a ready position anything could happen at this point. 'These three are stronger than I was at their age' Naruto thought 'but the question is if they're present skill can be pushed beyond its limit'. Kai jumped into the air for a quick spin kick but Naruto ducked it. Then Anna tried a sliding tackle, soccer style, but Naruto jumped over it. Shiro ran foreword and threw a right handed punch but Naruto shifted to the side and hit Shiro hard in the kidney. Suddenly Naruto was knocked foreword by a double sidekick in the back from Kai and Anna. Naruto turned around and kicked Kai hard in the temple with a roundhouse kick this left Naruto vulnerable to attack and Anna threw a quick Karate chop at his extended knee. Naruto saw the attempt and withdrew his leg and let his elbow drop hard on Anna's head. Anna hit the ground hard. Suddenly Naruto heard a slight change of vibration in the air. Naruto snapped his right fist back to catch a kunai aimed for his back. Naruto turned to see Shiro panting with a look of surprise on his face. 'How in the hell did he do that' Shiro thought 'no one can do that it's impossible'. Naruto was instantly in front of Shiro again Naruto elbowed the kid hard in the chest Shiro flung back and hit a tree. Suddenly Naruto was surrounded by at least ten copies of Kai. Naruto began attacking the copies randomly until suddenly one of the copies had him from behind in a full-nelson.

Suddenly Kai changed though and now turned out t be Anna the real Kai was standing in front of Naruto. He was filling his palms with chakra. This wasn't his tiger claw technique again not this was something entirely different. Chakra was sparking around Kai as he stood in front of Naruto. He then extended his palms outward to hit Naruto Full force in the chest "ART OF THE EAGLE STRIKE" Kai shouted and slammed this palms into Naruto's chest. Anna felt Naruto's body fall limp and dropped him.

"You didn't kill him did you Kai?" Anna asked her fellow teammate. Kai shook his head.

"No he'll just be unconscious for a while go check on Shiro would you he looks pretty banged up." Kai said and he bent down to reach for the bells but once again Naruto's hand grabbed Kai's hand before he could get the bells. Strange enough Kai was expecting this and twisted Naruto's arm behind his back and placed his right knee on his neck. "I figured you would block it by using you chakra as an airbag again." Kai said and lifted Naruto's arm higher. Naruto ignoring the pain forced his body upward and fell backwards on top of Kai forcing him to let go.

"HEY! DID YOU FORGET ABOUT ME?" A voice shouted. Naruto turned to see Shiro in mid-air with his leg extended and aiming straight for Naruto. The kick connected with Naruto's chest and Naruto flew back and smashed through a tree. "Hurry and get up Kai he isn't gonna stay down long and I got a plan." Shiro said. He whispered it into Kai's ear and Kai smiled.

Naruto stood up shaking the cobwebs from his head. He knew exactly what had happened. Shiro had filled his foot with chakra. That was what had knocked him through the tree. He stood up Naruto had taken harder hits but not when he wasn't expecting it. 'Looks like I'll have to step it up a notch' Naruto thought. He saw both Shiro and Kai standing in front of him what he didn't know was that Anna was above Naruto forming her Genjutsu. "KAIJU GUFUU NO JUTSU"( ROCK TORNADO) They both shouted. What appeared to be two versions of Shiro's Rock Tornado technique came up and headed for Naruto. What Naruto didn't know was the fact that one was real and the other was a fake. Naruto knew there wasn't enough time for the Rasengan but he could use something else. Suddenly the two boys noticed that Naruto was gone. Shiro released his Rock Tornado technique and Anna dropped her Genjutsu. Anna dropped down from the tree she was hiding in and walked to the two boys. "You guys see where he went?" Anna asked. The boys shook their heads. But just then Anna saw Naruto standing behind them. "Look out!"

"Huh" The boys turned to see Naruto. Then Naruto took the two boys by the back of the head and bashed them together. The two Genins fell over out like a light. Anna took out several kunais and threw them all at Naruto which he dodged easily.

Anna leapt back several feet and made a bunch of symbols with her hands before shouting "Bunnshin no jutsu!" several copies of her surrounded Naruto and attempted to attack but to no avail as Naruto beat them all off without even trying until only one was left. Then Naruto knocked her out by pinching a pressure point. 'So these are my pupils huh' Naruto thought 'they might not be all that bad'.

one hour later

Anna was starting to come around to see Kai and Shiro standing over her. "Oh good your awake" Kai said. Naruto was sitting on the tree stump looking at his three students.

"Now that your all conscious let me give you your final ruling before you go" Naruto said all three Genins were listening with the utmost interest. "You all have…" Naruto began "Passed!" Naruto was smiling but the other three were surprised to say the least.

"Wait how did we pass?" Anna asked "we failed to get the bells again" Naruto's smile grew even wider.

"Your right but since you all worked as a team" Naruto said "you have proven that you are all unique and you are willing to adapt" The other three got excited. "Now we are Team seven." Naruto continued "Which was, ironically enough, the same number as my team when I became a Genin you will all have to do two weeks of training thought before we get to the actual missions"

"Why" Kai asked "I thought we had proven ourselves"

"Wrong you are all lacking in key areas mainly physique" Naruto said "so most of our training will consist of physical preparation"

Just then Shiro noticed a young girl in her twenties, more than likely, standing in the woods no more than fifty yards away. She made her toward Naruto. She was tall and had short black hair. She also was wearing a Chuunin outfit with the leaf Headband protector around her wrist. But what Shiro found most intriguing was the fact that this girl had no pupils. Beyond that she was gorgeous. Naruto had obviously seen her as well because he was smiling. "Hello Hinata" Naruto said "Here to see the three students I managed to get?" Hinata Smiled at the blond haired Jounin.

"That and I wanted to see you" Hinata responded "Miss me?"

Before Naruto could respond Kai blurted out "Is this your girlfriend Master Naruto?" Naruto smiled even more.

"No" Naruto said and the other three looked shocked. It had seemed that these two were extremely close "Hinata is my fiancé" Naruto finished and kissed the black haired Chuunin on the lips.

End of Chapter 7

Well did you like Please review

Kuwabara: I liked it even though this chapter was a little fast paced

Well wait until you see my next chapter will be fun garenteed. 


	8. To live life to the fullest

The Kids of Glory Chapter 8: Live Life to the Fullest

"Okay guys I want you all to get a good nights rest we will meet back here at twelve sharp alright?" Naruto said. The Genins merely shrugged and left. "Now as for you my pretty girl what do you want to do now that I am off work" Naruto asked his fiancé. Hinata kissed him on the cheek. "Well we could do something like that" Naruto whispered in Hinata's ear and she blushed redder than most Tomatoes. Naruto was smiling at her and he warped his arms around her waist and pulled her close until their noses were almost touching.

"No I have got a better idea" Hinata said "Why don't we go for a walk"

"Sounds like a plan" Naruto replied and they both left.

meanwhile

"What do you guys think about the whole deal?" Kai asked.

"Whatever it takes to be a Genin I'll do it" Shiro said.

"It's not like we really have a choice anyways" Anna said "If we don't do what were supposed to then we'll never get any missions."

"So what do you think about our Sensei?" Shiro asked

"Well it seems as if he knows what he's doing so I really don't mind him" Kai said "He also says he knew my brother so he cant be that bad"

"I'm a bit surprised about his personal life though" Anna said

"Why cause he's got a fiancé?" Shiro asked

"Well he doesn't really seem like the marrying type to me" Kai said "I mean who would want to marry a guy who could kill you in seven different ways before you could blink an eye" 

"She would obviously" Anna said.

"Whatever I'll see you guys tomorrow" Kai said and went down the road leading to his home while Anna and her brother continued home.

"So any idea when Jin is gonna be back home?" Anna asked Shiro but Shiro merely shrugged. He didn't like to talk about his big brother because he was so much better (at least in his eyes).

Shiro and Anna walked inside the house and planned to get some well earned lunch when they began to hear sounds in their training room. Shiro walked towards the training room which was right next to the bed rooms. Shiro peeked inside. The training room was very plain there was a punching bag in the middle of the room. There were several logs in assorted places. A pull-up bar hung above the door and a target board used for throwing kunais was hung on the far wall. But none of this bothered Shiro what bothered Shiro was the one doing one-finger push ups in the middle of the training room. There was a boy wearing a white muscle shirt, which was covered with sweat at the time, black wind pants, and a blue headband over his forehead with the straps going as far as the shoulders. He also had his leaf head protector on his right bicep. This boy was taller and much buffer tan the other two he also had shaggy brown hair that was covered with sweat. But perhaps his most interesting feature of all was his eyes. One eye was silver like a wolf's and the other was crystal blue. This boy was known as The Wolf of the Tykiei clan. Tykiei Jin their older brother.

Meanwhile

"So Naruto what's your first impression of your students?" Hinata asked "Are they decent?"

"There different I guess you could say. Their powers are impressive and their potential is endless but I don't think any of them realize that yet. One is reckless and runs headlong into battle once she's angry. But I know she's smart I've seen her strategize before. Another is a lot like Rock Lee. He uses mainly Taijutsu but he does have a few other basic skills, heck I should know"

"Why's that?" Hinata asked

"Because his brother was Ryu the Fierce" Naruto responded

"Ryu, if I remember correctly he was an awesome ninja who was expected to become a Jounin." Hinata said "He also mastered almost every style of Taijutsu there ever was and after that he created his own style which he called the bear stance."

"Yeah that's him. I'm teaching his younger brother and I have seen him use a couple of Ryu's techniques. He has perfected several techniques beautifully" Naruto said

"So what's the problem?" Hinata asked

"He relies on it too much I know what's coming before he can even throw the blow. He's predictable and that won't help much in a fight." Naruto said "And the last one should also be a big help. He's probably the best I got. He has mastered Jutsu's I've never seen before."

"Well that is amazing! What is his family name?" Hinata said

"It's Tykiei" Naruto said "The son of Tykiei Ken and Tykiei Rin. Brother to Tykiei Jin. That kid is beginning to build a decent rep along with the rest of team 12. He is known as the Wolf of the Tykiei clan but they are beginning to call him the Wolf of the Leaf."

"Well that is amazing" Hinata said "The family has a strong bloodline"

"Reminds me of someone I know" Naruto said looking into Hinata's Snowy white eyes. "Plus team 12 has your relative Rio on it"

"Oh yeah Neji's Bastard" Hinata said angrily "I can't believe Neji would go as far as to deny the boy is his. He has the white Byakugan same as anyone else in the Hyuga clan. There are no other Hyuga's that could have slept with that young girl"

"Well yeah I would have beat the crap out of him long ago" Naruto said "but you told me not to"

"That's because Neji will have to live with his own guilt for the rest of his life" Hinata said

"Yeah but the kid shouldn't have too" Naruto said "I've met his mother she's a good person and raised the kid well but no one should grow up without a father. I had too. Did you know that he wears Sunglasses to hide his eyes?"

"Yes I have they say the boy knows how to use the 'Gentle Hands' technique as well" Hinata said "If that's true then what other proof do you need?" 

"Okay let's quit talking about Neji for a while" Naruto said. "He's not even worth our breath"

"Then what do you want to talk about" Hinata said "Anything interesting?"

"Yeah wedding arrangements" Naruto said "Have you picked a date yet?"

"I'm working on it" Hinata said

"At this rate we'll be fifty by the time we're married" Naruto said "I can't take the chance of you being single that long you might find someone else in that amount of time" Naruto brought her close and kissed her on her lips and held her close as humanly possible. Hinata penetrated her tongue into Naruto's mouth and Naruto massaged it with his own tongue. Finally Naruto let go to get some air. "What do you say we just head home?" Naruto said and Hinata nodded. They headed for Naruto's house.

Meanwhile

"So Shiro miss me?" Jin asked as he finished his last push up. Shiro looked at Jin surprised he would even ask that question. Shiro may not like his brother that much but he was still family and family is the most important thing in the Tykiei clan.

"Of course I did Jin" Shiro said "How was your mission with Master Lee?" Jin smiled at his brother with his usual cocky smirk.

"No problem just a few renegade ninjas tryin' to stir up trouble." Jin replied and picked up one of the heavier logs, weighing about 200 pounds, and started to do squats. Shiro merely shook his head that was Jin for you never done training. Jin refused to waste a moment when he wasn't on a mission. He tried to form everything he did into an exercise. Jin never walked, he always ran. Jin never sat down he did a crouching stance instead. The only times that were exceptions to those rules were either A he was talking to someone or B he was sleeping. That was a big reason that he was sorted into Rock Lee's team. Jin was paired with Rishun Rio and Armara Mya. Both were also hard workers and they were all Rock Lee's pupils. Jin learned from Rock Lee how to turn everything into a training exercise. He called it training by your own rules and Jin rather liked it.

"Jin you idiot!" A voice called from the hall. Jin turned to see his baby sister he hadn't seen in forever. "Where in the blue hell have you been" Anna asked.

"Oh nowhere special. How's my youngest sister doing?" Jin asked and Anna hugged him. "I missed you too"

Anna took this opportunity to smack him upside the head. "That's for not telling us that you were leaving! You realize that you're the only one to watch out for us now."

"What are you talking about isn't Uncle Kazuki here to take care of you?" Jin asked

"You were gone for six months Uncle Kazuki had a heart attack we've been paying the bills on mom and dads savings." Anna said "So right now you're our legal guardian"

"What!! I'm still a Genin how the hell am I gonna pay for it" Jin said "Crap! I'm only fifteen how in the hell am I gonna get the money to pay for this crap"

"You could take the Chuunin exam" Shiro said "It's only in eight months. I know you're strong enough and you definitely have the skills so why not give it a shot?"

Jin looked at his younger brother shocked because it was the most obvious choice. 'Wait I can't take the Chuunin exam' Jin thought 'sure I'm ready for it and Rio's ready for it but Mya isn't she hasn't learned enough to get by the Chuunin exams'. Jin grabbed his Dark blue jacket in the corner and put it on without buttoning it up. It was left open showing his white shirt underneath. "Whatever since I have been gone for six months I'm going to see someone" Jin said "And after that we'll sit down and talk about all of our problems"

"Your going to see Myuki isn't you?" Anna asked. Jin didn't even reply he just gave her his cocky grin. "I knew it you so have a crush on that girl its not even funny"

"So what if I do?" Jin said "I am not hiding anything see ya" And with that Jin headed out the door.

"You know when he acts like that it makes me sick" Shiro said.

"Oh so what he has something you don't" Anna said "It doesn't matter how strong you become unless you live life to the fullest. Father taught me that. Right now Jin is living life to the fullest"

End of Chapter 8

Wow once I started writing this chapter I was like a machine. I hope you like the introductions of some new characters and our old one as well. Anyways next chapter the training begins and your not gonna believe what Naruto has in store for these rookies

Kuwabara: will it be worth my time

Shut up Kuwabara you also get to see who the mysterious Myuki is plus you'll also meet Rio the Bastard son of Neji and Sayuri. Anyways R and R. oh yeah Review please! 


	9. The Welcome of the Wolf

Not much to say besides this is a very good chapter and I hope you all enjoy.

Kuwabara: so who's The Wolf?

If you didn't already know then just read to find out.

The Kids of Glory Chapter 9: The Welcome of the Wolf

Jin walked out of his home and walked through the rain to see the only person who understood him. Jin came to an apartment building and walked to the third floor. Jin walked up to the apartment door 306 and banged on it. The door opened and a young girl was waiting for him. She was pretty to say the least. She was about five foot tall with long white hair pulled back into a ponytail. She had emerald green eyes. She was wearing a white apron at the moment but underneath was a white T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. The girl was suddenly smiling at her visitor. "So then the Wolf of the Tykiei Clan has returned" She said mockingly but Jin only smiled.

"It's good to see you too Miyuki" Jin said "I got you something I'm sure you'll appreciate" Miyuki just hugged Jin and kissed him softly on the cheek. "I missed you" He whispered into her ear.

"I was just making some ramen you have incredible timing" Miyuki said. "You going to stay or what"

Jin put one hand to his chin and acted like he was thinking really hard on the subject. "Hmmmm I can either sit in a nice cozy apartment with a beautiful girl and have dinner with her or I could go out in the rain and wander around for an hour or so" The Wolf of the Tykiei Clan said "Such a tough choice I think I'll hang here though" Miyuki laughed and kissed him on the forehead.

"Oh yeah I need you to do me a favor" She said.

"What's that?" Jin asked

"No training as long as you is here please." The white haired girl said "I know that you feel by not training your wasting time but just do me this one favor ok"

"Anything you request of me shall be granted" Jin said "By the way how's your job at the hospital going? Aren't you working with some Hyuga girl?"

"Yes her name is Hinata and she's a very nice person" Miyuki said "She always makes sure I know what I'm doing so Tsunde wont rip my head off." Jin laughed at this comment. Anyone that would try to hurt Miyuki in any way would be in for a big surprise although she wasn't a ninja she could fight no problem. The biggest problem was she hated fighting and she hated it even more when Jin was fighting. She worried even more when he did dangerous missions witch is probably the biggest reason he hadn't taken the Chuunin exams yet.

"Oh yeah before I forget I got you something" Jin said and reached into his pouch to withdraw a pair of earrings made of glass. "We were in some foreign village and they had lots of things like this. They were a village of glass makers I even saw shurikens made out of glass. It was unreal." The earrings were made to look like a pair of doves.

"Oh my god, Jin these are stunning" Miyuki said as she looked at them they were perfect down to the last detail. Her emerald green eyes sparkled "How much did these cost you?"

"Oh don't worry about that are you happy?"

"Well yes of course" The white haired girl responded 

"Then it doesn't matter because your happiness is worth the world to me" Jin said.

Miyuki hugged Jin. Jin blush a bright crimson color. Miyuki didn't seem to notice though. She just held on as tight as she could to Jin. Jin felt as if he could stay there forever as he wrapped his arms around Miyuki.

Meanwhile

Rio, the son of Rishun Sayuri, was training again. He always felt he had to be the best. Better than his father. To prove he was worthy of the Hyuga name. He had only met his father once and he really didn't like him. He was arrogant, prideful, and illogical. He believed that he was better than everyone else because of his heritage. Rio felt that since his father had disowned him he had to prove he was better. Rio had always felt there was no room for second best. There was first and those who came after first. Rio was a lot like his father whether he liked it or not. But thank god he was raised by his mother.

Rio was a tall, skinny boy with black spiked hair. He always wore a white t-shirt with a black jacket over it. He also wore black pants and he always wore sunglasses to hide his Byakugan. He had a decent build considering his size. But what shocked most people was the power of his "Gentle Hands" Technique. This move would really knock you silly.

Rio heard a noise and drew a kunai. "Who's there?" Rio asked. Mya walked out from behind a tree. "Aww no fair I was going to surprise you" Mya said.

Mya was a short girl. She was about four foot nothing. She had a blue ponytail that went to her shoulders and crystal blue eyes. She also had a gray shirt and jeans on. She also had a black bracelet on her right hand. She also had a very excellent talent of imitating voices. If you were to hear her and not see her face you would never know who she was unless she wanted you to know.

"What do you want now?" Rio asked "if it's about the mission don't worry about it master Lee gave us a week off to relax" Mya shook her head.

"I just wanted to see my teammate" Mya said "Is that such a crime?" Rio looked at her confused but dismissed it as simple loneliness. Rio may have been a bit arrogant but he was far from mean. He did what his mother had taught him to respect everyone no matter how big a fool they were or however little interest you had in them. Rio continued his training before asking "Have you seen Jin?"

"Not since yesterday" Mya said "Why?"

"No reason." Rio said and side kicked a tree with his shin. Then he jumped up and kicked it three more times Bicycle style before coming back down. "I wonder when our next mission will be." Rio said.

"No idea" Mya replied "So do you want some competition or do you want to play with the tree all day?" Rio shrugged.

"I don't like fighting you" Rio said "Because every time I fight you I have to use one of my powerful techniques and the last thing I need is a crippled teammate"

"You're not that good" Mya said coolly and Rio's blood began to boil.

"Prove me wrong then" Rio said and turned around to face Mya. He didn't think it would be necessary to use his "Gentle Hands" technique so he stood in a Tai Kwon Do stance. The crystal eyed girl responded with a Karate stance. 

"Alright 'Shades' show me what you got" the blue haired girl said and charged the Hyuga bastard. Rio dodged a series of punches and caught a side kick she aimed at his side. He lifted her leg but Mya countered by forcing her body to do a complete back flip. Rio jumped up and aimed three bicycle kicks at her head but Mya blocked each one and drew one of her Kunais. Rio landed and Mya threw her kunai but Rio did a backbend and watched the kunai fly harmlessly over him. The spiked hair boy stood back up erect and took another stance. Mya sidestepped to the right. Rio sidestepped to the left and aimed several viscous sidekicks at different parts of Mya's body. Three blows were blocked but Rio had managed to hit Mya in the thigh, calf, and hip. Pain stung throughout her right side.

"Give it up" Rio said "You can't beat me" Mya smirked at this and ran at him. Mya jumped and threw a sliding kick at Rio's shin but Rio jumped back. The two continued to push one another to the edge for hours.

Meanwhile

Rock Lee was a very proud man. He was also a very tired man. He had not left his home to do anything since the day before. Lee enjoyed the simple life of a nice home with his wife and son. Lee still couldn't believe he had married Tenten. He remembered being teamed up with her and Neji when he became a Genin. 'Ah Neji why did you have to do it all those years ago' Lee thought 'was it because Tenten admitted she loved me and not you?'

Tenten just walked in the living room with their thirteen year old son Rock Gai. He had named him his teacher since Gai had died only a year before his birth. Gai was a lot like his father with bowl-cut hair big brown pupils. He had been lucky enough to pick up his mothers ability's as shinobi so he could do Genjutsu and Ninjutsu. But he had defiantly taken after his father in favored style of fighting. Gai loved Taijutsu more than any other style of fighting it was simply "his calling" Lee would say. It was a shame however that Lee had already been given a group of Genin's a few years before or else he more than likely would have taken his son on as a pupil. Gai didn't care that much and believed it was better this way so he didn't get any special treatment. Above all things that Gai believed, he treasured his father's motto most "Hard work surpasses genius".

Tenten was currently eight months pregnant with her second child and Lee was worried he wouldn't be home when it was born. He was happy that he had finished his six-month mission and was backing home in the leaf where he belonged. Despite being pregnant Tenten was still as beautiful as ever. Even her oversized stomach made her look beautiful. But then again Lee always had a different opinion of beauty then his wife. "So how are you guys today?" Lee asked "So Gai I heard you've been accepted as a Genin. Who's your teacher?"

"I am with Nara Shikamaru your friend" Gai said. Lee smiled he was glad that his son had been put with a decent Shinobi. Shikamaru was as sharp as ever and wasn't quite as lazy. Gai was also teamed up with Uchiha Kaori and Hakan Tohopka. That's right the daughter of Sasuke and Sakura was on this team as well. But we'll get into that later on.

"So you got Shikamaru. Well do whatever he says" Lee said "I'm sure you'll make us proud son". Shikamaru also had his hands full with a family of his own. He had two twin sons both at the age of eight plus his lovely wife Ino. She had grown up quite a bit but she was still the same nag she was as a Genin. Enough about Shikamaru for now though.

"Lee you have visitors" Tenten said "you may want to hurry up" Lee got up out of his chair and walked to the door to see Naruto and Hinata.

"Hey thick brows, how's it going?" Naruto asked

"Fine how about you whisker face?" Lee countered the two smiled and embraced one another in a big hug.

"You moron! Where have you been?" Naruto asked while laughing

"Just another big mission" Lee said "we had to shut down some Rebel Ninjas"

"Look I need to talk to you about one of your students" Naruto said

"Oh and which one would that be?" Lee asked

"Tykiei Jin"

"What about him?"

"He has been getting a bit of a rep lately"

"That's to be expected he's a very talented Ninja and now the head of his clan"

"Yes but the problem is he has taught his brother Shiro a couple of Ninjutsus that should not be attempted by young Genins"

"Well I'll talk to him then" Lee said "Anything else?"

"Yeah are your kids going to finally attempt the Chuunin exam this year?"

"Defiantly"

"Well that's good" Naruto said "How about you come and get some Ramen with me and Hinata"

"Sorry I just got home yesterday" Lee said "I need to spend some quality time with the Family"

"Well that's important" Naruto said and then remembered the other reason for coming but could you do me a favor tomorrow?"

"What?"

"Show up at this spot tomorrow bright and early and I'll explain the whole thing to you" Naruto said and headed out the door with Hinata.

"Sure!" Lee yelled "I'll be there" Lee want back down to sit down and his wife sat next to him and whispered into his ear "You better are staying here especially since you got more than just a welcome home from me tonight. So rest up" Then she nibbled on his ear lobe playfully before standing up. Tenten walked into the kitchen and began to prepare dinner.

meanwhile

"So Shiro" Anna said "What do you think about Jin?" Shiro looked at his sister in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Shiro asked "He's my older brother. And he's better than me. I just want to be better than him that's all." Shiro started to hit the punching bag with various Taijutsu attacks. The bag was shaking a lot and it weighed over 500 pounds. Shiro was more focused on his training now that Jin was back. Jin had gotten stronger Shiro could feel it. Shiro jumped up and swung his leg in a full extension sideways knocking the bag back a little. His braid was in front of his face covered with sweat. Shiro wiped it away before attacking again.

"You ever think that maybe it's not just the training that makes Jin so strong?" Anna asked 

"Well what else could it be?" Shiro asked while punching the bag some more "It's not as if Rock Lee taught him some sacred technique"

"Maybe he did" Anna said "And we just haven't noticed it yet"

Shiro stopped hitting the bag and looked over at his sister "What are you talking about?" Shiro asked.

"Maybe when Rock Lee took on Jin as a pupil he taught him something about loved ones" Anna said "If you remember in the history of the leaf every Hokage was chosen because of their love of the Village. And their Duty to protect those inside of it"

Shiro nodded in agreement "Jin was always string but his powers have been growing intensely ever since he became a student of Rock Lee" Shiro said "I just figured it would be the same when we became Genins"

"Maybe it's his precious Miyuki" Anna said "she is a big part of his life recently almost as big as you and me. You think he's planning on adding on to the Tykiei clan?"

Shiro shook his head "Don't ask me that's not my expertise" and Shiro went back to attacking the punching bag.

"Fine but you know what they say about Jin and when he's on a mission" Anna said. But she was right whenever Jin wanted to accomplish something Jin did it. Shiro knew all too well.

Meanwhile

Miyuki and Jin were sitting at the table eating their ramen and enjoying each others company. "So Jin do you know when you have to leave again?" Miyuki asked

"I don't know I just hope it isn't any time soon" The Wolf said. He stood up and put his bowl in the sink. Then he walked back over and kissed Miyuki on the cheek. "Sensei gave me tomorrow off would you like to do something?"

"Sure whatever you want to do is fine with me" the White haired girl said "what are you planning?"

"That is a surprise" Jin said as he walked towards the door grabbing his jacket "I'll see you tomorrow beautiful" Jin walked outside back in the rain. It was dark out. The Wolf of the Tykiei Clan was on cloud nine walking home. Suddenly Jin noticed movement in the trees and he took a Tai kwon do stance. The figure dropped from the branch. It was Naruto. Jin relaxed and stood up straight.

"So you're the kid that everyone is talking about" Naruto said

"What are you talking about?" The Wolf of the Tykiei Clan asked

"Your Tykiei Jin right? I'm Naruto" The Jounin said

"I know that what do you want with me?" Jin asked

"I want you to stop teaching deadly techniques" Naruto said "Especially to my students"

"I don't teach anything to anyone except…" Jin suddenly caught himself "You are Anna and Shiro's teacher?"

"Yes I am and I'll make this short for a tough kid like you." Naruto mocked and Jin's blood began to boil. Much like his teammate Rio he had a problem controlling his temper. Quit teaching them those techniques it's dangerous for them to learn them before they are old enough to control that much chakra"

"How about this instead" Jin said "You leave me the hell alone so I don't have to pound on your ass!" Naruto smiled 'this kid got guts' Naruto said 'let's see if he' got the skills to back it up'. Naruto made the first move with a leg sweep aimed at Jin's shins but Jin jumped over it and landed a few feet away. Naruto ran at Jin throwing several punches and kicks. Jin leaned backwards and held his body level with his left hand and then he extended his right leg smashing it hard into Naruto's chin. Naruto went at least eight feet into the air. 'Crap that was Rock Lee's move' Naruto thought 'I should have seen it coming'. "LEAF SHADOW DANCE!" Jin shouted and was immediately behind Naruto. "Well some say I take after my sensei but I like to add a little flair to his moves" Jin said. Jin placed both of his feet on Naruto's back and grabbed both of Naruto's arms and rotated Naruto's body 180 degrees aimed towards the ground. Jin expended his legs sending Naruto crashing hard into the ground. "That was my version of Master Lee's Leaf Shadow Dance I call it The Eye of The Wolf." 

Naruto got up fairly slowly and laughed "Well kid lets just say that move of yours is cool" Naruto said and suddenly his happy face changed to a serous one "But you are too cocky for your own good. One wrong move and you're beaten. Let me tell you something you don't ever want to fight someone like me for real. You are pathetic to call yourself a real ninja!"

'THAT DOES IT!' Jin thought 'NO ONE INSULTS MY ABILITY!' Jin ran at Naruto and began throwing wild attacks not any kind of Taijutsu. Naruto dodged them all as if Jin was going in slow motion. Naruto finally retaliated with a right hook. Jin ducked with increased speed and Naruto could see his smirk. 'He's been holding back!' Naruto thought 'he hasn't shown his true strength yet!' Jin jumped up into the air and swung his leg backwards and shouted "VIOLENT LEAF WIND!" The kick hit Naruto hard in the back of the head and he hit a nearby building.

Naruto stood back up and shook his head. 'this is like fighting Rock Lee again' Naruto thought he isn't using any of his own techniques why?' "Okay why are you using Rock Lee's moves and not any of your own?" Naruto asked.

"Because if you can't block his moves after you've already seen them how will you block some of min in which you haven't seen yet. " The Wolf of the Tykiei Clan replied. Jin was about to launch another attack but then he heard "Jin stop please!" Jin turned to see Miyuki watching from the doorway of the apartment. Jin relaxed all of his muscles and Naruto smiled at this sight 'this kid is a lot like me at his age' Naruto thought 'powerful as an ox when fighting an opponent but as weak as a baby duck when it comes to women'.

"We'll finish this another time kid" Naruto said "And next time you won't be lucky" Then Naruto left. Miyuki ran over to Jin and hugged him tight. She was crying. Jin held onto her.

"Its all right Miyuki I'm fine" Jin said "look nothing is hurt"

"Jin I hate it when you fight you know that" Miyuki sobbed "I beg of you please stop fighting you could get hurt" Jin hated it when she talked like this because he couldn't stop fighting.

"Miyuki as much as I like to make you happy I can't stop fighting and you know that" Jin said "not only do I need to fight. I like to fight it's the only thing I'm good at it's the only thing that makes me feel special like I have a purpose in this world. I'm not like you. I am not smart nor am I good with people. I have only one way to earn peoples respect and that is through combat. So I beg of you Miyuki. Don't ask me to do the impossible."

End of chapter 9

I'm sorry this chapter took so long and I tried to fit most of my key characters for later on in this chapter

Kuwabara: from what I can gather it's mostly about Jin

That's true it is because he plays a major part later on. Anyways review please. I really need an opinion on this chapter 


	10. That Which Does Not Kill Us Makes Us Str...

This is the last chapter of 'The Students of Naruto Vol. 1' I am going to continue it in vol. 2

Kuwabara: so it's the last chapter of the fic but not the end of the story

The Kids of Glory Chapter 10: That Which Does Not Kill Us Makes Us Stronger

Jin woke up with a jolt noticing he was not in his room. Suddenly he relaxed feeling Miyuki relaxing her head on his chest (NO THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!). Jin wrapped his arms around her waist. Miyuki smiled and cuddled closer to him. Jin remembered after the fight he carried the sobbing Miyuki up to her room. After that he just stayed the night so she wouldn't worry. Miyuki suddenly opened her eyes to meet Jin's wolf like eyes. Miyuki smiled and kissed Jin on the cheek. "Good morning mister wolf" Miyuki said seductively.

"Morning beautiful" Jin replied. Miyuki got out of bed and stretched her body out.

"Do you plan on getting out of bed anytime soon?" Miyuki asked "because if you are then I need to take a shower before breakfast" and with that Miyuki headed to the bathroom with a towel and some clothes. Jin just put his hands behind his head and relaxed.

Meanwhile

"So what about that Tykiei kid?" Hinata asked Naruto while he was eating breakfast "Did you talk some sense into him?" 

"No not really" Naruto replied "He's way too stubborn. He feels that he must watch out for what is left of his family. I can't say I blame him he's a lot like me when I was his age"

"So what are you going to do with your students?" Hinata asked. Naruto put his bowl away and grabbed his green flak jacket.

"Conditioning" Naruto said plainly "Pure physical conditioning. These kids will never get tired in any fight nor will they ever lack the physical strength or speed to do any mission" with that Naruto walked out of the house prepared for anything. Naruto hurried along realizing he was going to be late. 'I really should quit talking to Hinata in the morning' Naruto thought 'or I'm always going to be late'. Naruto jumped from roof to roof trying to make up for lost time.

Naruto arrived on the seen. His students were already waiting. "Sorry I am late there was a huge traffic jam" Naruto said.

"Uh-huh" Anna said unconvinced "And what kind of traffic would slow you down?"

"Forget it anyways lets get started first I would like to introduce a good friend of mine who will show you what real strength and speed are" Naruto said "Hey Lee! Get over here!"

Rock Lee suddenly appeared. "So what should I do" Lee said and was suddenly behind the students "Should I show them my speed, strength, or both" Lee was suddenly standing next to Naruto again and a tree was falling over.

"Okay he is strong" Kai said "How did you get that kind of speed?

"Simple physical conditioning" Lee said "Both me and Naruto are going to make sure you get it done too"

"Yep now let's start off with something simple like I don't know… how about a hundred push-ups" Naruto said. Kai was the first one down and already doing them at an incredible pace. Not to be out done by his best friend Shiro dropped and started as well trying to catch up. Anna just sighed and got started. Both Lee and Naruto were smiling at the Genin and their will to push one another. After they finished Naruto began to speak again "okay that's a good warm-up now go run fifty laps around the entire village and if you finish before noon you can eat lunch but if not you'll have to wait until supper" The three groaned they only had four hours to run four-hundred miles. Shiro took off as quick as possible if it was one thing to not get in the way of Shiro it was food. Kai took off after him and Anna was tagging along as usual.

"What's your prediction?" Lee asked

"None of them will be done within eight hours" Naruto said "Then they will be dead tired and have to do pull-ups"

"Naruto my friend you are evil" Lee said

"Don't you know it" Naruto said.

Meanwhile

"Rio get up" A voice yelled from the kitchen "Before I drag you out myself" Rio finished his last Vertical push-up and stood up. Rio threw on his shirt and walked into the hall.

"I'm commin' mom chill out" Rio said running to the table.

"Every morning it's the same thing" Sayuri said to her son while serving the bacon "You get up at six and you do physical training till ten. If it wasn't for me you'd always be late"

"That's why I am so lucky to have such a precious mother" Rio said and quickly ate his breakfast. Once he had finished he kissed his mother, grabbed his sunglasses and headband. Rio opened the door and yelled behind him "See you later mom" before running off. Rio went to the Tykiei house only to see it empty. 'That's weird' Rio thought 'he better not have started training without me. Wait a second it's been six months he probably went to see his girl'. Rio hurriedly left the Tykiei home to get to the apartment.

Rio didn't bother to take the stairs like Jin; Rio had learned to turn everything into a training exercise. He walked up the wall of the apartment building the same way most ninja's climbed trees. When Rio reached the window he opened it and sat on the table right in between Jin and Miyuki. It seemed they were having an intimate moment by staring into one another's eyes. "Well good morning you two" Rio said "Would you like an extra fifteen minutes to yourselves or can we start training Jin. Jin smiled and stood up.

"I'll be back before dark" Jin said and he kissed Miyuki on the forehead. "That's a promise so have dinner ready" Jin grabbed his jacket and wrapped his headband around his arm. Then they both jumped out the window.

"You know you two are just so cute together" Rio joked "So when's the anniversary?"

"Doesn't matter you wont live to see it" Jin replied and punched Rio in the arm "race you to the training area"

"Your on" Rio said and the two boys took off.

Meanwhile

It was well past noon and Shiro had just finished his last lap. Shiro was gasping for air. Kai was not too far behind. Anna on the other hand had two complete laps left. "Dang!" Shiro said "what was my time?"

"Six hours and forty-eight minutes" Lee said "Better than my first time"

"How fast can you do it now?" Shiro asked

"Two hours" Lee said "when I have weights on" Shiro was shocked he could travel well over two-hundred miles per hour. Kai had just finished but unlike Shiro his stamina was greater. "Well I guess that you two can start one-hundred pull-ups now" Naruto said. Kai jumped up and started doing pull-ups. Shiro on the other hand fell on his back exhausted.

Meanwhile

Rio arrived at the training area first. "Ha beat you" Rio boasted "Ah shut up" Jin said "before I pound the snot out of you". "As if you could" Rio said. With that Jin charged and jumped into the air to use his Sensei's signature. "VIOLENT LEAF WIND" The kick was dodged by a quick duck. Rio aimed a counter with a side kick. Jin raised his forearm to block the attack then did a backward hand spring and then flipped Rio off. Rio charged at Jin. Jin leaned back for the second time in the past two days and kicked Rio hard underneath the chin. Rio went flying into the air but since this move had been preformed on him so many times he knew exactly how to counter it. As soon as Jin was behind him, Rio rotated his body and rammed his knee into Jin's chest smashing him into the ground.  
"The winner" Rio said raising his hands in the air. Jin sweeped Rio's legs out from under him. Rio hit the ground hard. "You were saying?" Jin said "That's it now it's on pretty boy" Rio said and began attacking. Rio jumped up with his leg extended pointing directly upwards "SUICIDE AXE KICK!" Rio brought his leg down hard but Jin raised his forearms in an attempt to block. Rio's signature axe kick had failed. Jin lifted his arms forcing Rio to do a back flip. Jin threw a right-handed snap punch into Rio's gut. Rio moved his hands to his shades and removed them revealing the Byakugan. "Things are about to get heavy" Rio said "About time" Jin replied. Rio got ready to use his 'Gentle Hands' Technique.

Meanwhile

The three Genins had collapsed due to the heavy workout they got. "That thing totally, and utterly sucked" Anna said "What in the high holy hell are you trying to do? Kill us?" Shiro asked "I thought it was quite a good exercise" Kai said. Anna despite her fatigue walked over and elbowed Shiro in the head knocking him against a tree.  
"You know what they say" Lee said "That which does not kill us makes us stronger.  
The entire leaf is training to become stronger, faster, and more skilled then ever before. The question is will it be enough.

In the Next Issue of the Students of Naruto: The Genins finally get their first big mission and its not gonna be easy. They have to take on three rebel ninja's with powers that could even give Naruto a run for his money check it out next time.

Well I hoped you all liked Vol. 1 but I promise Vol. Will be more fast paced and a lot more action. Anyways Review for this last chapter please. 


End file.
